The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a recording medium.
A technique has recently been known that ordering of processes executed by respective information processing apparatuses is grasped by logical clock values. Example of the technique for controlling the logical clock values includes Lamport's algorithm (for example, see JP 2011-233063A). In Lamport's algorithm, an information processing apparatus of the transmitting side transmits a message by setting, to the message, a logical clock value of the information processing apparatus of the transmitting side at the point of transmitting the message as a time stamp, and increases the logical clock value of the information processing apparatus of the transmitting side.
On the other hand, an information processing apparatus of the receiving side calculates, as a new logical clock value of the information processing apparatus of the receiving side, a value obtained by adding a given number to the larger value selected from the time stamp set to the message and the logical clock value of the information processing apparatus of the receiving side. While no message is transmitted or received, the logical clock value of the information processing apparatus of the transmitting side and the logical clock value of the information processing apparatus of the receiving side are monotonically increased alternately. According to such general Lamport's algorithm, the ordering of message transmitting/receiving can be grasped.